Butterflies and Hurricanes
by Mikill
Summary: They say butterflies can cause hurricanes on the other side of the world. Sometimes the little things we do have a greater effect than someone can possibly imagine. Well, the story of a little raven-haired girl had after-effects no one could have foreseen


**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

_Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Kim Possible or any of these characters, Disney does._

"When I grow up, I want to be a superhero!" It was always the same. "And then we all save the world together…" The whole two hours from the airport to a country club in Japan she had to listen to her brother's stupid ideas. "Well, if so, why don't you start by capturing our neighbour?"

Her older brother was sitting with a pride swollen breast beside her and was talking about their future adventures, but now he looked at her in shock. How could his little sister say something like that? "You didn't mean that, right? He's a really nice and supporting man. Where did you get those silly ideas from?" "Haven't you seen all the birds in his garden? That's not normal!" His sister shook her head in annoyance. Her brother was so dense sometimes, it was driving her nuts, and she was only five.

"But honey, just because someone is different, doesn't mean he is evil." Her father really tried hard to avoid the upcoming fight between his children.

"I haven't said that. Different people aren't always evil… But he is!"

Her father rolled his eyes and his second son was just happy that he was allowed to sit beside his father and not in the back anymore.

"I already have the perfect nicknames for us…"

An hour later the car stopped in front of a huge building. Immediately the small raven-haired girl ran to the man, who was parking their car.

"Hello!"

The teenager ignored her.

"Hello!"

The girl was getting impatient.

"Hello?"

She was already thinking about kicking him but her father pulled her away.

Then they went to the reception. The three children had never seen such a big hotel before. The lobby was huge. Everything was made out of marble and the furniture looked really expensive. Stunned they checked their new home for the next few days. While their father was checking in, the manager of the hotel walked over to the children. "Good morning. I hope you will enjoy your stay at our hotel. What's your name?"

"I'm Henry and this is my brother Melvin."

"And the name of this sweet little girl is?"

"Monica!"

"Where is your mother, Monica?"

"She couldn't come with us, she has my little baby sister in her belly."

"Or brother." Melvin corrected his sister.

"Or two."

"However, it was nice to meet you kids. I'm going to talk to your father now, but you can go to the pool, if you want to."

"Thanks Mister."

Melvin turned to his younger sister: "But your name isn't Monica…"

"Well, he doesn't know, does he?" And with these words she was running into the direction of the pool. Her brother sighed but followed her.

Later, Henry was playing the lifeguard and Melvin had an argument with his sister.

"This is my ball!"

"No it isn't!

"It is mine!"

"But you can't play with it all alone… You know what? I don't even want it anymore. Do you think I can make it to the Spa?"

"Never! You're way too young! I can keep the ball?"

"Whatever. Hey, look at the ugly skirt of this strange woman over there!"

"I am not a woman!"

"Then why the skirt?"

"That's a kilt!"

"I don't like skirts…"

"That is not a skirt!"

"Whatever…"

She turned away from him and started to play with the rope of a life belt.

"Please excuse my sister. She has got an attention-deficit. She is quickly bored and can't concentrate on one thing longer than a few minutes." The small Scott, who seemed to be in his late twenties, was hard to calm down.

"Is it true, that Scots don't wear anything under their kilts?" The little Scott nearly exploded. Melvin just survived because the Scott, who was standing with one foot in the loop of an unidentified rope, suddenly fell into the water.

Melvin could hear a silent "Ups", but he didn't care, he was running as fast as he could and he was already far away when the Scott started to realize what just had happened.

Melvin didn't stop running until he was in the lobby. Exhausted his sister followed.

"What was up with this guy?"

"You were up!"

"Calm down. Now you know why I'm always pretending to not know you and Henry… I'm doing it because I love you."

„What?"

„Nothing. I don't want to go back to the pool, let's quit for today. I think I have something like a jetlag…"

"Whatever."

The next day their father had a meeting really early. So the three had to have breakfast on their own. Henry was just telling them how he saved a man from drowning the day before and what a great feeling helping people is. The other two were just sitting there without saying a word. He told them stories like this one almost every day. And this always leads to the question, who is going to be the leader of the team, Melvin or Henry? The perfect moment for a certain little girl to disappear unnoticed.

She made her way to the buffet. She was filling her plate and was just about to return to the table, when she saw the man from the pool on the other side of the table. She looked through the room, thinking about a way of getting out of this mess and finally threw a spoon in front of his feet.

The man reached out for it and the girl crawled under the table to the other side of the room. She ran to their table but her brothers were already gone.

"Hey sister!"

She jumped around screaming and a big bowl full of fruits landed on the little Scott, who was still crouching on the floor. He opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of three shocked children. A few seconds nothing happened. Then Melvin started screaming and ran off with his littler sister right after him.

Henry just watched them leaving and screamed: "I'm sure he'd have understood that it was an accident!"

But they couldn't hear him anymore. "Want to go swimming, sis?" "No, not if the hero and the dork are their too. Let's go to the golf court, the freak doesn't look like the playing-golf-type to me."

"Whatever you want sister…"

Two hours later, Melvin looked confused into his bag. "Which of these things should I use?"

"I have absolutely no idea… Have you ever played golf before?"

"Well miniature golf, but this can't be much of a difference, can it?"

He struck the ball.

"What happens if the ball lands in the water?"

"I don't know, there is no water with miniature golf. But it's your turn anyways."

She looked somewhat lost into the bag.

"Can you play golf?" her brother asked her with an evil grin on his face.

"Ehm… No, not really."

"Uhh, there actually is something Little Miss Perfect can't do, huh?"

She grabbed one of the golf clubs.

"I can do anything… except playing golf…"

She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and swung her golf club.

As she heard her brother laughing she opened her eyes suspiciously. The ball was still there but the golf club was gone. From behind a bush they heard a loud scream.

The looked at each other and ran to were the voice had come from.

"Hello, has anyone seen my…"

She stopped immediately when she saw the Scott from earlier lying on the ground. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked into her direction. One of the other golfers came over. "Duff, is everything all right?"

But he just looked at the small raven-haired girl and screamed "You!"

When he finally reached out for his own golf club the two siblings started to run.

"Duff, they are just children!" but he was too late, full of anger the little Scott jumped into a golf cart and went after them.

Meanwhile they were running straight to the pool. "Why does every vacation with you has to end like this?"

They reached the pool and Melvin pushed his little sister aside. The golf cart wasn't able to make this sudden change of direction and fell into the pool.

For a short period of time everything was quiet, then the red head of the Scott appeared in the water. Henry jumped into the pool to save the helpless man. Melvin just sighed. "Show-off!"

A few hours later the police captured the so called "golf-cart-maniac". The manager of the hotel banned him from every golf court the hotel owns.

"And this all just because his girlfriend left him?"

"I couldn't believe it at first too."

Luckily their father couldn't see the eye rolling of his second oldest son.

"Why does every vacation with you kids has to end like that?"

"You are unbelievable." Melvin whispered to his sister.

"Come on. What could possibly happen? In one week the police will release him and besides, it's not that they've banned him from every golf court in the whole world. He won't become a mad villain who tries to turn the whole world into a gigantic golf court."

With that she ran after her father. Melvin followed her silently. Maybe she was right, after all, what could possibly happen?

So… What do you guys think?

Criticism, likes, problems with the language… I want to know. I normally write German (I have already posted this on a German site) so please don't be too hard on me and correct me if I made any mistakes.

I always thought little Shego is somehow like Alex from Wizards of Waverly, streetwise, not evil but not good as well, always lying with out a reason and a bit hyperactive. (If you think about it Selena Gomez even has the right letters for having Shego as an alias…)

However, please tell me what you think.


End file.
